Tattooed
by luminosity45
Summary: One-shot. What does Kate have tattooed on her butt? And how does Gibbs know what it is? Precursor to 'My Other Left Foot'.


A one-shot that occurred prior to 'My Other Left Foot'. What tattoo is on Kate's butt, and how does Gibbs know what it is? Thanks to GottahavemyNCIS for beta-ing the story for me.

* * *

The music was near deafening, but Abby and Kate were having a good time at a club in Georgetown. Abby's drink of choice for the night was a Zombie. She had already had a couple and was feeling good. Kate was sticking to her usual Sea Breeze. She was still nursing her second one. They had danced a little bit, talked to a few guys, and scanned the crowd for anyone interesting. They had planned a girl's night out. They had a quick dinner, caught a movie, and now were in the club.

An hour before the club closed, Abby turned to Kate. "You want to get a tattoo tonight?"

Kate's eyes went wide. "Me? A Tattoo? I don't think so, Abby."

"Awwwww, c'mon Kate! You need to live a little! A tattoo on your butt! No one would ever know," Abby smiled her winning smile, trying to convince the agent, "except those you want to know."

"What if Gibbs finds out? Worse, what if DiNozzo finds out?! I'd never hear the end of it!" Kate was definitely agitated thinking about a tattoo on her body.

"Tony will never find out unless you show him or tell him. Gibbs will know. He knows everything. Come on Kate! It'll be fun!" Abby stated in her 'matter-of-fact' way.

"You've been planning this all along, haven't you?" Kate asked, suddenly suspicious of Abby's motives.

"Nope! I just tend to be impulsive when it comes to getting body art. Not impulsive in a 'drunken, I need to get a tattoo right now but will regret it in the morning'. More like a list of tattoos I want to get and when the mood strikes me, I'll go get one." Abby explained. "Like the spider tattoo, that is one I had wanted since I was 8, but finally got it the first weekend after I started at NCIS."

"So, what tattoo are you gonna get tonight?" Kate asked Abby.

"Eeyore." Abby said confidently.

"The character from Winnie the Pooh?"

"Yup! He's always been my favorite." Abby stated.

"Hmmm. I always liked all the characters in Winnie The Pooh, but Tigger is my favorite. But I never in a million years thought about getting a tattoo of one of them, especially not on my butt." Kate giggled a little, in part from the absurdity that she was even thinking about getting a tattoo, and slightly because she was feeling a slight effect from the drinks. "Maybe I should get Tigger on my butt." Kate grinned. "It will make me feel like I've done something wild, and as you said, no one would know unless I tell them."

"That's the spirit, Kate! Maybe you should get Pooh. This way, if anyone sees it, they can say 'You got a little Pooh on your butt'" Abby smiled.

Kate laughed. "That definitely convinced me to NOT get Pooh Bear! I think I'll get Tigger!"

"No chickening out!" Abby said accusingly as she pulled out her phone and called her favorite tattoo shop to make sure they could do the tattoos tonight. After a short conversation Abby hung up. "Graffiti said we can come over right now, he was about to pack it in for the night, but said he could fit us in. Let's go."

Kate shook her head not believing what she was about to do. They gathered their jackets, paid their tab and left the club. The tattoo parlor was only 2 blocks away, even though it was nearly 2am, the Georgetown street was still pretty crowded as people were leaving the clubs, making their way home of by foot or by cab. In a matter of minutes they were standing outside their destination.

Kate stood frozen looking in the window as Abby opened the door and entered. When Kate didn't follow, Abby stepped back out, grabbed Kate's hand "Come on! You're not gonna back out now! We've come so far!"

"Abby, it was only two blocks." Kate protested.

"Two blocks for us, but a giant leap for your entry into the wild side, Kate." Abby lead Kate toward the door of the shop, "It'll be fun, Kate, a bonding experience."

Kate smiled. A mild wave of terror washed over her, but passed relatively quickly as she thought, 'Loosen up Kate, time to explore your wild side a bit.' "OK, let's do this Abby! Quickly, before I change my mind."

**Later that night**

Gibbs was in his basement working on the boat he was building. His phone rang. He never liked when the phone rang at 4am. It was never good news. When he grabbed his phone and saw that the caller ID was Abby, a pang of fear struck him. He knew that Abby and Kate had a girls' night out planned and hoped that something hadn't gone wrong "Hey, Abbs! Everything OK?"

"Hello my silver haired fox" Abby responded. "Everything is great! I just wanted to let you know I have a new tattoo. You know, just in case you have to identify the body and need to know what tattoos I have."

"I'd never need your tattoos to ID your body, Abbs." Gibbs said with a little gruffness in his voice, even though he was a bit relieved that everything was OK with the female side of his team.

"Really?! How about Kate? You want to know what tattoo she has on her body?" Abby teased.

"You convinced Kate to get a tattoo?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Abby answered smugly.

"So, whatdya get?" Gibbs asked knowing Abby would tell him.

"I got Eeyore, you know, the donkey from Winnie the Pooh, and Kate got Tigger." Abby was more than willing to share.

"Where'd ya get 'em?" Gibbs questioned.

"On our butts!" Abby gladly shared.

"Does Kate know you are telling me this?"

"Nope! And she doesn't need to know that you know."

"Yeah, OK" Gibbs smiled. He knew that Abby would always tell him everything she did, but she wouldn't want it shared with everyone. He bet Kate wouldn't want this bit of info shared with anyone either.

**The next morning**

Kate stayed at Abby's. It was just easier after hanging out in the bar last night. She got up from the couch and headed toward the bathroom. Nature was calling. As she sat on the toilet, she felt a very uncomfortable feeling on her butt. After she finished her business, she looked at her butt in the mirror that took up the entire wall behind the sink. "Oh my God! I didn't imagine it!" Kate exclaimed. She looked in the mirror and saw Tigger tattooed on her butt.


End file.
